Flesh
by Lt. Wyoming
Summary: Jill Valentine must do battle once again with the zombies of Umbrella Inc. and Nemesis this time with some new help and new dangers as a new malicious threat is introduced JillOC Rated M for Violence, Sexual Content and Some Language Ch.3!
1. Flesh

Flesh

AN: this is a very risky story to write I know that going into this. However I feel a need to write it as if by writing it something will happen. So you can flame this all you want spit on your computer screen or even not review my story after you read it all the way through because you don't want to take the time to write one sentence and give me some positive or negative feedback. Please review I don't care how cruel you are to my story just review please! The following is a love story between Jill Valentine and a zombie.

Jill Valentine walked around a now destroyed Raccoon City; the air was heavy with fog and smelled of wet cement. Jill had her pistol in it's holster as she surveyed the damage that had been done. Nothing much was left a few pillars and metal beams still stood in their original locations but most everything was destroyed. Jill had to admit she was still a bit nervous about running into a zombie or even worse…Nemesis. Finally after walking through the seemingly endless fog for about an hour Jill concluded there was no more life in Raccoon City. Sighing Jill took a long sip from a water bottle and then started to walk back towards her chopper. She was riding with a few other S.T.A.R.S. members and though she was no longer a part of S.T.A.R.S. they still were willing to give her a hand in this undead infested world.

Zombies had spread almost everywhere now and 65 of all people were now zombies and out of the people who weren't zombies 51 were at high risk of becoming one. Jill reached the platform where the chopper had dropped her off and looked around the fog was hick so she couldn't see the vehicle but something wasn't right. Now a little nervous Jill drew her pistol looking around for any zombies that might be lurking in the mist.

Finally Jill reached the chopper sighing in relief she opened the chopper doors. There sat in the pilot seat Eugene Davidson. He was a member of S.T.A.R.S. actually a rookie and the only reason he had agreed to take Jill to Raccoon City because he was hoping to get some after the work was done. "Took you long enough!" complained Eugene turning on the chopper. The blades slowly starting to spin clearing away some of the fog.

"I had to make sure there were no survivors."

"Yeah well next time make it quick, this place creeps me out."

"Ha, what doesn't anymore?"

Just as the helicopter was about to lift off zombies appeared out of the fog moaning as they slumped towards the two. "We've gotta' get out of here!" proclaimed Eugene as he frantically reached for the controls. Jill's heart jumped as one zombie pressed her face against the glass. "I thought you said there were no survivors!" "I said I didn't see nay!" snapped Jill fumbling for her pistol. The helicopter started to rise slowly but zombies were jumping onto the helicopter weighing it down.

"No! No! This can't be happening!" cried Eugene trying his hardest to get out of the situation. More zombies began to grab onto the chopper now the chopper wasn't going anywhere stagnant in it's ones spot hovering in the air.

Jill couldn't understand how the zombies had evaded her so well. She had looked thoroughly through the city and hadn't seen an ounce of life. "They're pulling us down!" screamed Eugene as now more zombies appeared and began to pull the chopper down to the ground. Eugene panicked opened up his chopper door and began to fire away at the undead attackers screaming as he emptied out his round. However before he could even reload a zombie grabbed him by the neck and bit deep into his jugular. Screaming Eugene was quickly overtaken by a hoard of zombies.

Jill feeling she was near her end fired her 9mm shooting five zombies her last bullet missed just grazing a zombie's shoulder. Jill opened up her chopper door and ran onto the pad. The zombies were closing in around her and she had to think fast. She released a smoke bomb in a last ditch effort to escape. Some zombies were momentarily fooled other were not, still it gave her enough time to get away from the bulk of the hoard.

Jill ran as fast as she could until finally she got away from the zombies. Normally Jill could take a moment to catch her breath but the zombies were evolving and they were much faster than in previous scenarios and they quickly were in her vicinity. Jill frustrated and scared kept running down a main street completely destroyed by the explosion that ended Raccoon City.

Jill was slowing down in her pace and her calves burned from the incessant running. However she was in luck today as she spotted a manhole quickly climbing down she hoped that she had bought herself some time.

Vincent Van Salem had been visiting Raccoon City on business. He worked for a publishing company and he was there to speak with a client about a new book on the negative effects in the study of nuclear fusion. Vincent had no desire to ever read past the synopsis of the book but he knew that somewhere out there was somebody willing to read it.

Vincent had met with his client in a restaurant a little before the hostile infestation of Raccoon City. His client's name was Caleb Ashland. Caleb was fat and his face was covered in acne and tangled facial hair. He had constant bad breath and obvious dandruff that would flake off his head every time he nodded or even turned to look at something. Vincent on the other hand was well chiseled with light brown skin and well kept facial hair. He had dreds for hair and had hazel eyes. Vincent was the adopted son of a rich German politician whom had not approved of his career in publishing.

Caleb was not a pleasant man to speak with either he always geared the conversation towards himself and insulted most of Vincent's comments. He couldn't agree with anything Vincent said and always flirted shamelessly with the robust waitress. Her name was Torrie and he would often pinch her butt or "accidentally" brush his hand across her chest when he stood up.

Vincent wanted this meeting to be over so badly that he almost agreed to give Caleb ten percent of the profit. Finally agreeing in three percent Vincent was about to leave the restaurant when suddenly there was a loud scream. Vincent looked outside the large pan windows to see chaos as people ran from exploding cars and choppers.

"What in the hell is going on?" asked Caleb getting up from his seat. Suddenly a flaming tire burst through the glass of the restaurant setting a table on fire. Vincent jumped through the shattered window and looked at what people were running from, he was horrified by what he saw. Zombies wearing bullet proof vests were inching their way towards everyone.

Vincent frightened ran with the crow he looked back for one moment to see Caleb still trying to fondle Torrie as the zombies neared the restaurant. At first Vincent's first reaction was to leave Caleb, after all if Caleb died the profits would all go to his publishing company, but Vincent couldn't leave Caleb to his death and so ran to rescue his client.

Vincent reached his client and Torrie just as the first zombie slinked into the establishment. "Crap! We need a weapon!" exclaimed Vincent as he looked for one. Finding nothing Vincent decided it was best to run before more came. Running through Main street Vincent, Caleb and Torrie ran for their lives looking back to see poor civilians being feasted on by the undead savages.

Determined not to join the zombie army Vincent found a man hole and without any persuasion he and his party jumped into the manhole closing themselves in the dark and from the outside world. A few hours later while still running thought the sewers there was a huge explosion heard and pieces of debris fell one small rock hit Vincent on the head and he passed out.

AN: Well there is chapter on be sure to review people! Look for the next chapter next week, I promise! Give me any suggestions and criticism.


	2. Malice

Malice

AN: I don't own Resident Evil, Okay adding this chapter because at this moment I have no reviews I need some people come on just give me a few, I really like them I cannot stress how much reviews make my day. Anyway here we go!

"Eugene!...Eugene!...Eugene!" There was no response just a loud crackle over the speaker. S.T.A.R.S. had lost contact with Eugene for thirty minutes now and it was worrying them his last message had been relaxed and carefree. Some investigation members had played it and it went like this "Eugene here reporting to S.T.A.R.S. command center at twelve hundred hours. Former S.T.A.R.S. member Jill Valentine is currently surveying Raccoon City for any survivors my health status is excellent and we shall be heading back shortly over and out."

Chief of command center Terrance Edwards thought to himself thinking about what could have happened. "Perhaps some solar winds are blocking out the transmission." Suggested Terrance to a subordinate. The man shook his head, "The national space weather report was released recently and solar winds that strong aren't even hitting this hemisphere right now." Terrance paced back and forth when suddenly a loud buzzing was heard. The mainframe screen flashed green for a moment and then Albert Weskler appeared smirking. "Good evening S.T.A.R.S. I'm sure an introduction is not needed." He chuckled. Terrance was annoyed and spoke to the screen hoping it was live satellite.

"Dammit Weskler how'd you get this frequency?"

"I used to work here remember? I'm calling here to tell you about something wonderful!"

"You're finally kicking the bucket?"

"Heh, even better I've just released my latest project onto the world."

"How? You don't have the funding from Umbrella Inc. anymore!"

"I didn't need funding from you people, besides this new strand of the dreaded T-virus is in full boom for my latest creation…Malice!"

There was a short pause S.T.A.R.S. members looked in awe at the screen. Displayed was something that looked like nemesis on steroids except his facial features and head structure resembled that of a snake or dragon, with piercing blue eyes. One employee gasped and dropped her papers. "Isn't he wonderful, this baby is going to put me on the zenith of success! Soon I will control every aspect of human life on the planet nations shall fall down before me!" Albert laughed evilly as the 3D model of Malice rotated. "What in the world have you done Weskler?" asked a panicked Terrance. "I've given you a glimpse of hell! And poor Jill Valentine is about to go through it!" Weskler laughed again and then ended the transmission.

There was a long silence people looked around Terrance stared at the screen which displayed the S.T.A.R.S. logo. The only sound that could be heard was the constant beeping from the machines and office equipment. "Sir…." Another short pause Terrance Edwards looked backed darkly at his subordinate. "Sir, what are we going to do?" asked the employee. There was yet another short pause as Terrance approached the man.

"We are sending a small team around three to four people to rescue Jill Valentine, I know she's not a member of S.T.A.R.S. anymore but we can't let her die like that, in addition I want some sort of media file on the Malice character; then I want him killed."

"Yes sir!"

The man ran down a long hallway Terrance watched the man for a moment then turned his attention back to the main screen. "Lita, get me my rifle."

AN: Well okay hope you guys liked that review next chapter coming soon.


	3. Underground

Underground

AN: Okay now here is the next chapter one review said not to go out of Jill's character too much and I will try my hardest not to, but if I do it's simply because of how I want the story to flow. If I am going out of character with Jill please tell me and as always be free to give me advice and suggestions about this story in your reviews. I don't own RE.

Jill looked through the sewers; a few rats would scamper off in the distance as she would shine her flashlight on them. However besides that she couldn't find any signs of life. Continuing her walk Jill started to notice blood on the walls, some blood was streaked across the surface as if there had been a struggle, other stains seemed like somebody had got a bucket of blood and splashed it on the cement wall like it was a canvas. Jill's heartbeat quickened as she realized that she may want to e more careful reaching for her pistol she prepared for the worst.

About ten minutes later a low growl was heard, Jill startled spun around trying to find the noise but didn't see anything. Jill still looking in the opposite direction of her route felt herself back into something. Slowly turning around Jill almost screamed when she realized it was a gigantic wolf zombie beast of some kind. Jill immediately fired at the wolf hitting it in the chest; however the wolf seemed only partially stunned and lunged at Jill knocking her down. The wolf beast lunged at her neck but suddenly stopped and yelped in pain as something hit it's jaw.

Jill not even taking the time to see what hit her predator fired the bullet right into the wolf beasts' eye. The wolf beast howled like a regular wolf and then scampered off into the darkness of the sewer. Jill collected herself and checked for injuries, the beast had scratched her but nothing had managed to break the skin, sighing Jill picked up her flashlight. Jill then turned around again and let out a small scream as her light displayed a man. The man did not speak he had multiple scars one that came across his left cheek. The light reflected off his eyes well and the man stared coldly into Jill's eyes.

Jill couldn't tell if the man was hostile or not but certainly didn't want to take the chance to find out and so positioned to elbow him in the neck, the man must've seen it coming and calmly grabbed her forearm. "Who are you?" asked a frightened Jill Valentine. The man stared at her for a moment licked his upper lip then finally spoke in a dark and weathered voice.

"Vincent Van Salem."

"What are you doing down here…Vincent?"

"It's polite to tell your own name after one introduces himself."

"Jill, Jill Valentine."

"What are you doing down here miss Jill valentine?"

"You tell me first."

Vincent slowly explained everything; Jill absorbed the information then responded with her reason for being in the sewers. At first Jill thought Vincent didn't believe her because he tightened his grip on her forearm. Jill however kept a plain face not showing any signs of fear. "Fine, follow me if you want to live."

Vincent finally let go of her forearm and began to lead her down the dark underground septic system. Finally Jill reached what looked like a makeshift camp. It was in a large rotunda right there in the sewers. Tents were pitched some injured people moped around moaning similar to that of zombies. However Jill knew the difference between the living and the dead, despite the rotting flesh the living always had some spark in their eyes that assured her of their life. Several posts had been set up as well along with what seemed to be a broken radio people were preparing. "We drained out this section of the sewer so we could hide here." Explained Vincent walking up to a woman who was feeding a seemingly sick child. Jill couldn't believe what she was seeing; an underground almost post-apocalyptic world. There was even a small armored truck that was probably used for above ground transportation.

"Torrie, would you believe I found this woman? Claims to be an ex-member of S.T.A.R.S." Torrie looked up at Jill then spat on the ground symbolically to her. "Why should I give a shit?" asked an angry Torrie. Jill looked at Torrie she was; highly disheveled, she had many scrapes and bruises, her hair was untamed and her skin was covered in dirt and God knows what else.

"Excuse me what did you say?" asked a confused Jill. "I said I don't give a shit where you're from. S.T.A.R.S. abandoned us along with the rest of the world, leaving us to die like animals in constant fear! So now you're trapped down here with us and I'm supposed to welcome you? Ha, I hope you die miserably then you'll know what it feels like!" with that Torrie spat on Jill's boot wiped her mouth then re-directed her attention to the sick child.

"Pleasant girl." Sighed Jill to Vincent. "You should see her when she's angry." Chuckled Vincent as he led Jill to a small tent. "This is you're tent you'll be sharing it with three other people including Torrie. Since you have joined our 'encampment' you are expected to do as we say. Early in the morning at around six o' clock somebody should come by and wake your ass up, that's when you take a gun and keep watch over the south entrance. If you see anything just fire your gun at it; we don't have time to send an army for one zombie or worse." Jill looked confused.

"Vincent, how many zombies do you see a week?"

"We kill several, we see thousands."

AN: Well that's it for this chapter be sure to review I'll have the next chapter up ASAP. Review!


End file.
